parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Vanellope von Schweetz (a.k.a Pippi Longstocking)
Stephen Druschke's Films' movie-spoof of Pippi Longstocking (1997). It appeared on YouTube 11/15/17 to celebrate the 20th Anniversary. Cast: *Pippi Longstocking - Vanellope von Schweetz (Wreck-It Ralph) *Mr. Nilsson - Meeko (Pocahontas) *Tommy - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) *Annika - Penny (The Rescuers) *Mrs. Prysselius - Madame Medusa (The Rescuers) *Thunder-Karlsson - Mr. Snoops (The Rescuers) *Bloom - King Candy/Turbo (Wreck-It Ralph) *Captain Longstocking - King Triton (The Little Mermaid) *Fridolf - Aladdin *Constable Kling - Doc (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Constable Klang - Happy (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Mrs. Kling - Alice (Alice in Wonderland) *Mrs. Klang - Princess Jasmine (Aladdin) *Mrs. Settergren - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Mr. Settergren - Eric (The Little Mermaid) *Ringmaster - The Ringmaster (Dumbo) *Adolph - Wreck-It Ralph *Teacher - Mrs. Keane (The Powerpuff Girls) Footage *Wreck-It Ralph (2012) *Pocahontas (1995) *The Rescuers (1977) *The Rescuers Down Under (1990) *The Little Mermaid (1989) *The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea (2000) *Aladdin (1992) *Aladdin 2: The Return of Jafar (1994) *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937) *Alice in Wonderland (1951) *The Powerpuff Girls (1998) *Dumbo (1941) *Peter Pan (1953) *Beauty and the Beast (1991) *The Black Cauldron (1985) *Sleeping Beauty (1959) *All Dogs Go To Heaven (1989) Scenes: #FBI warning Anti-piracy Warning campaign 2016 Logo DVD BluRay #Gage Lucas Oldham Trailer 2019 #Paramount Means Family Entertainment Promo (My Style) #Kids,Inc. (2016) Teaser Trailer #SpongeBob Hears a Muppet! Offical Trailer #MGM Sing-Alongs Promo (Dragon Rockz Style) #Cineplex - Feature Presentation #Vanellope von Schweetz part 1 - Main Title/“There’s Magic Everywhere” #Vanellope von Schweetz part 2 - A Storm at Sea/King Triton Went Over Board #Vanellope von Schweetz part 3 - ‘I Can Take Care of Myself’/“Hey-Ho, I’m Vanellope” #Vanellope von Schweetz part 4 - Enter Cody and Penny/At Vanellope’s Home #Vanellope von Schweetz part 5 - Cody and Penny Meets Vanellope/“Recipe for Life” #Vanellope von Schweetz part 6 - Vanellope and Madame Medusa’s Conversation #Vanellope von Schweetz part 7 - “A Bowler and A New Gold Tooth”/Madame Medusa’s Report #Vanellope von Schweetz part 8 - A Rainy Day at Villa Villekulla #Vanellope von Schweetz part 9 - Vanellope at School/“Pluttifikation” #Vanellope von Schweetz part 10 - A Circus Came to Town #Vanellope von Schweetz part 11 - Vanellope at Ariel’s Tea Party #Vanellope von Schweetz part 12 - Vanellope Misses Her Father/Mr. Snoops and King Candy Escapes #Vanellope von Schweetz part 13 - Counting Money/Vanellope Meets Mr. Snoops and King Candy #Vanellope von Schweetz part 14 - Constable Doc and Constable Happy’s Job #Vanellope von Schweetz part 15 - Vanellope Tries to Dance The Scottish #Vanellope von Schweetz part 16 - Mr. Snoops and King Candy Visits Again/Dancing to The Scottish #Vanellope von Schweetz part 17 - A Spink Trap #Vanellope von Schweetz part 18 - At the Circus/Vanellope Versus Wreck-It Ralph #Vanellope von Schweetz part 19 - The Road Chase #Vanellope von Schweetz part 20 - ‘You Had Your Last Lock’/King Triton Returns #Vanellope von Schweetz part 21 - Vanellope Decides to Stay in Villa Villekulla #Vanellope von Schweetz part 22 - End Credits Trivia: * This is the 19th movie-spoof of Stephen Druschke's Films. * The Little Mermaid was re-released in theaters in 1997, the same year Pippi Longstocking was released on home video. *This is Vanellope's debut in Stephen Druschke's Films. *This spoof is dedicated to Wayne Robson (1946-2011). *This is Meeko's 3rd appearance as a main character. *This spoof celebrated 20 years of Pippi Longstocking (1997). *This is the second movie spoof to be written in Disney handwriting. The first being The AristoDogs. Category:Pippi Longstocking Movie-Spoofs Category:Stephen Druschke Films Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Ideas Category:Trailer Ideas Category:DeviantART Category:YouTube Category:Contents